Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Five AU Destiny
by Celgress
Summary: The time of Destiny has arrived. The fate of star-crossed lovers Buffy & Angle will be decided along with that of Sunnydale, the Slayer Line and the Universe itself. Duspurei (the resurrected Dark Slayer Faith) seeks to upset the balance between light and dark, while the ultimate evil behind Wolfram & Hart looms in the background ready to strike when the time is right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters, are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Five AU – Destiny: Episode One

By

Celgress

"I am starting to realize that I can do nothing on my own. Everything that I start to build crumbles into nothing! It's safe to say that no matter what I try I fall so short. This unrelenting pride continues to widen the space between you and I."

"Is there any point in trying to change? No matter I do it always stays the same."

The Valleys (2011) Close Your Eyes

_Thunder rumbled amongst the clouds. A gusty breeze stirred the long grasses. In spite of the turbulent atmosphere the night air was warm almost oppressively so. A single huge tree loomed over the savannah. The tree was old gnarled by age, yet it__'__s branches still bore an abundance of rich, green leaves._

_Buffy walked up to the giant and ran her hand along its' enormous trunk. She frowned discovering a deep gash. It appeared as if a limb had recently been hacked off._

"_Feel it's pain sister"__ said a raspy voice. Turning ahead Buffy was confronted by the fearsome visage of the First Slayer. _

"_The broken branch must be restored, or all will be lost. See the Dark One cometh." The First Slayer said pointing at a new figure one that looked like a muscular, bald man, with black, empty eye sockets, who was made of white marble, wearing a black, flowing robe of what looked like undulating shadows._

"_Who are you?" Buffy asked the newcomer as the First Slayer scampered behind her whining like a scolded animal._

"_I am the Dark One__, the Cause, Thrice Crowned, the overlord of the Wolf, Ram & Heart__"__ the voice was a terrible whisper._

"_Nice titles, do you have a name Mr. Whitie?"Buffy snapped back._

"_I have many."_

"_Well throw out one why don't you?"_

"_Apsinthos__"_

Buffy awoke with a start. The nightmare was the first prophetic dream she had in months. Buffy's heart was racing, her head was pounding, she was covered in sweat and gasping for air. The intensity of the dream had taken her aback. It had been so long since she had such a vision, why now? Since defeating Naoikientan and saving her family several weeks ago everything in Sunnydale had been uncharacteristically calm.

"Buffy it is time to get up. You don't want to miss your first day of University" Her mother called from downstairs.

Whatever was the cause of her latest vision it could wait Buffy thought. Today was the start of a whole new chapter in her life. After everything that had happened recently Buffy felt she could us a fresh start. Part of her knew she still had to deal with the vampires Willow and Giles had become. She wasn't ready for that yet, eventually yes now no.

Throwing on a new outfit Buffy ran downstairs to get breakfast. The World was so full of possibilities. A new life awaited her.

London, England

The members of the Watchers Council sat around a large, ornate table. Each sat in a high back leather chair. Some were consuming England's favorite beverage, while others read the latest edition of the London Times. All were nearly as stuffy as they appeared.

"All right than" said a balding middle aged man. "On to our next order of business, a new Slayer has recently been activated in Sydney Australia. We currently do not have any agents in the field there. Who should we send as her Watcher?"

Before anyone could voice an opinion a series of loud bangs sounded overhead followed by the collapse of the ceiling. When the dust and debris cleared it was revealed the large ornate table had been broken in half. Standing in the rumble was a white & gray feminine figure. The figure resembled a living statue made of some ceramic like material.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Balding Middle Aged Man demanded. "We are the Watchers Council. Our proceedings will not be interrupted by any demonic ruffian off the street! Who are you? I demand your name, and why you are here!?"

"My name is Duspurei (pronounced Des-par-e-ah) she who brings despair" Duspurei said her voice betraying not a hint of emotion. "I'm here to kill you all."

Before any of the Twelve Council Members could so much as catch their breath Duspurei had executed each and every one of them. In one, continuous, fluid, wind milling, motion Duspurei spiraled around slitting the throats of the Council Members with her gleaming white, razor sharp, claws. The either ordeal was over in last than ten seconds.

"Too easy" Duspurei said looking down at her vanquished foes.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Five AU – Destiny: Episode Two

By

Celgress

December 14th, 1980

The young man fanatically ran through the snow covered wilderness while screaming for help at the top of his lungs. Only the light of the full Moon lite his way as the gathering gloom of night fell around him. An idyllic country trip had turned into a nightmare. His eight months pregnant wife had insisted they go to the country so that they could buy a Christmas tree from the same lot her family had when she was a child. Although it was late in the day they had struck out. Everything was going fine when a dark robed figure had loomed up in front of their car on the lonely country road.

The young man would never forget the face of the figure if he should live to be a hundred. The face was as startling as it was memorable. It was stark white with dark, empty eyes. Those empty eyes seemed to stare into his very soul, pools of darkness that seemed infinitely deep.

The young man had swerved out to miss the figure and straight into the path of an oncoming transport trailer! It was only the quick thinking of the young man which had prevented a head on collision. Swerving again the car spiraled out of control flying over the nearby embankment and ending up on it's hood deep in the forest below. Worst of all no one, save the transport driver who had fled the scene and the strange figure who had likewise vanished, had seen the accident occur the couple were on their own.

Regaining consciousness what must have been a considerable time later, for it had been late afternoon when the accident had happened now it was almost fully dark out, the young man slowly, painfully pulled himself free of the wreckage via the broken driver's side window. Standing up the young man winched in pain. Looking down he noted a deep, bloody gash ran along the length of his right side. He might have passed out from a combination of shock and blood loss if not for the whimpering sound that came from the front passenger side of the ruined car.

Remembering his pregnant wife the young man became frantic. Looking inside the twisted vehicle he quickly noted she was pinned by the collapsed roof and door. After attempting to pull her free several times he told her he was going to get help. She begged him not to leave her even after he explained there was no other way. He saw her pale face and dark hair were coated with blood. He didn't know where it was coming from. All he knew was that he had to get help before it was too late for both his wife and their unborn child. So he ran and he screamed and he ran and he screamed.

After desperately seeking help for who knows how long he bumped into a man, literally. The man was tall, with long greasy hair and was wearing a long black trench coat. The man was in a general disheveled state and smelled like he hadn't bathed in days, maybe weeks.

"Please, my wife she needs help" the Young Man gasped laying on the snow covered ground where he had fallen after bumping into the disheveled man. "We were involved in a car accident, she is eight months pregnant. Please sir you have to help us!"

"Where is she?" whispered the Disheveled Man, pulling the young man up of the ground.

"Follow me" The Young Man instructed. The disheveled man followed him to the crash site. "I'm Roger Lehane me and my wife Emily were out shopping for a Christmas tree when some guy jumped in front of us. I had to swerve to avoid hitting him. What is your name?"

"Angel" the Disheveled Man whispered.

"It was lucky for us you were out tonight Angel. I was beginning to give up hope I'd find anybody else out here when I ran into you. What are you doing out here all by yourself anyway?" Angel didn't reply and the remainder of the short journey passed in silence.

Arriving at the crash site and surveying the situation Angel instructed Roger Lehane to stand back. Then with a feat of superhuman strength he somehow torn the impacted front passenger side door from the car and carefully extracted the Emily Lehane. Almost at once Emily went into premature labor. Angel and Roger were forced to deliver the baby, a girl, there in the snowy forest.

"Call her Faith" Emily Lehane mumbled dreamily upon being informed that the bay was a girl, before slipping into eternal sleep. Roger Lehane begged his wife to stay with him but to no avail.

Angel made sure Roger Lehane and baby Faith got back safely to Boston where Roger & Emily were from. In the years that followed Roger Lehane became addicted to painkillers and eventually street level drugs. Roger remarried a woman who was also a substance abuser and nearly a decade his junior. Roger blamed Faith for the loss of her mother, over time he saw her as a 'bad seed' that was born under a 'dark star'. The more Faith tried to escape his tyrannical rule by acting out the more Roger rationalized his behavior by retreating further into his belief that Faith was a 'cursed spawn of Satan' who had 'ruined' his life by her birth and treated her accordingly. The father and daughter never saw eye to eye. When Faith learned from her step mom that he father had finally drank himself to death just before Faith left Boston for Sunnydale Faith was almost giddy at the news. Faith certainly didn't feel sorry for him that much was certain.

Early October, 1999

Jenny Macintyre of Australia had only been a Slayer for three weeks when she faced her first real challenge Duspurei. The fledgling Slayer put up an admirable fight. Still she was no match for her more powerful and far more experienced opponent.

"Tell me girly" Duspurei said as she effortlessly deflected blow after blow from the new Slayer. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel monster?" Jenny Macintyre spat back in her Australian accent while attempting to stab Duspurei through her sternum with a short spear. The tip merely bounced off Duspurei's ceramic like skin without so much as leaving a scratch. Duspurei pulled the spear from Jenny Macintyre's hands and in one smooth, twirling motion jammed the point straight Jenny Macintyre's body, piercing both her heart & lungs the spearhead embedded itself partway into the rock wall behind the hapless teen.

"To die?" Duspurei finished. The lifeless body of the young Slayer of course didn't answer. The body just hung there, limp, lifeless and dripping blood down the shaft of the spear.

Duspurei carefully examined the remains of her latest victim. The fitted white & black, carnival type mask which severed as her face showed no emotion. Her solid, pale blue eyes likewise indicated nothing of her moods, beyond changing color to a fiery red when she was enraged. Duspurei titled her mannequin like head to one side than the other as she shared at her vanquished prey for several minutes. Duspurei seemed mesmerized by the sight.

Suddenly the vision before her shifted instead of looking at the brutalized body of the newest Slayer Duspurei was beholding the First Slayer pinned to the rock via a spread through her chest. The eyes of the First Slayer sprang open. Duspurei cringed, backing away several steps.

"Why do you kill your own kind?" The First Slayer asked.

"You are not my kind, not anymore" Duspurei answered steeping back towards the First Slayer.

"Lie to me if you must, do not lie to yourself Faith" The First Slayer said.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me" Duspurei said her eyes turning red with anger.

"It is the name of your true self, do not deny your nature" the First Slayer pleaded.

"Faith Lehane is dead, and she deserves to be" Duspurei proudly declared, thumping her gray & white, armored chest with her fist. "Long live Duspurei! Trust me First Slayer we are not the same, not anymore." Duspurei's other hand glided up and down showing off her new form.

"Poor lost sister" the First Slayer said gently brushing the side of Duspurei's mask with her hand. "Inside we are still the same, nothing will ever change that."

Duspurei found herself back in the field staring at the body of Jenny Macintyre. Duspurei took a moment to get her barrings. Shaking her head Duspurei then walked away.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Five AU – Destiny: Episode Three

By

Celgress

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce stood before the Pit of Suffering at the bottom of the Cave of Despair in the Realm of Lost Souls. He had come here on a mission. This dreadful place in this accursed dimension was the home of the Wolf, the Ram and the Heart the dreaded 'Senior Partners' of the infamous inter-dimensional law firm of the same name. Wesley would seal the Senior Partners away forever while Angel and his people destroyed the Firm's Earthly Headquarters. Looking down into the Pit of Suffering he was about to begin performing the complex and extremely difficult ritual when an inhuman moan emitted from the depths. It was followed by a black pillar of smoke which coalesced into the semi-solid forms of a Wolf Head, a Ram Head and a grotesque Heart like creature with a face.

"We are the overlord of the Wolf, the Ram and the Heart" the Conglomeration wheezed, the three mouths moving in unison. "How dare you violate our shine."

"I've come here to bind you from interference in the Mortal World, forever" Wesley bravely announced.

"Fool" wheezed the Conglomeration. "You cannot overcome us. Behold our true self, behold the dark glory of Apsinthos."

The three forms dissolved. The black mass soon took on a far more frightening form. A seven headed, winged dragon made of smoke towered over the hapless ex-Watcher.

"Now insignificant, little human coward before our might the might of an old one, serve our purpose Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." The Smoke Dragon plunged down upon Wesley the substance entering his every pore, contaminating the very essence of Wesley's soul. Wesley's body mutating into the same marble like, stark white skinned, bald, dead eyed, shadow robe wearing, figure both Buffy and Faith's parents would later behold.

"At last freedom" Apsinthos cooed to himself. "This vessel will not contain my magnificence for long. I must act now. The pieces must all be in place, or the great game will be lost. I will not loss. Once again the Old Ones will rule the Material Plane, and the champions of the pitiful Powers That Be I will crush." Apsinthos vanished as if he had never been there at all.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Five AU – Destiny: Episode Four

By

Celgress

The mouth of a cave outside Abydos, Egypt 2712 BCE

"Great power is down there, correct?" the priest Hembai (Hem-buy) son of the royal lady, sister to the ruling Pharaoh, Tes-amen ask skeptically. "You promised me power beyond my wildest dreams, remember demon?"

"I do" said the humanoid form of the Old One Apsinthos. "It is down there, as promised, all you must do is claim it."

Grinning Hembai lit his torch and carefully descended into the murky depths below. Apsinthos did not follow. "Will you not accompany me demon?" Hembai asked glancing back at his companion.

"Your destiny awaits down there, not mine" Apsinthos replied turning to leave. "Farwell Hembai may your lust for power be satisfied by what you find." Paying no further attention to the Egyptian Apsinthos walked off into the desert wastes, a warm breeze ruffling the shadows which clung to his body like a cloak. In the western sky the Sun slowly set. Apsinthos was vaguely aware that Hembai had vanished into the craven below.

Apsinthos grinned Hembai would find power down there alright just not of the type he thought. The chamber held a starving Turok-Han in a state of semi-hibernation. Apsinthos knew the monster would attack the greedy priest, before he could kill it with his torch, turning him into the vampire who would one day lead the infamous Order of Aurelius, the dreaded Master! Vanishing into nothingness Apsinthos' laughter roll off the distant hills, everything was progressing according to his design.

To Be Continued.


End file.
